Halloween: Possession
by P3nnywiz3gurl69
Summary: Alexis (reader) recently moved to Haddonfield, Illinois to start a new life and a new job as a janitor at Smith's Grove Sanitarium. Everything goes well at first but once she first laid her eyes on a particular man, a psychotic serial killer, that is when everything started to change. Alexis wanted to change her life for the better...will her life be better than ever, or worse?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one:** First day

I settled into my new small home in Haddonfield, Illinois. The move was everything that I need, to get away from all of the drama from where I was born. I grew up in North hollywood, California. It was just very overwhelming to continue my life there. All because of family drama, the state being so overpricing, and especially with our now ' _shitty president'._

 _I needed a new life._

 _The love of my life was taking away from me._

He was deported back to his birth state and you probably know why. He won't be back in the U.S for a while. At least we still face time each other and I visit him once in a while.

 _I love him so much._

 _I don't even want to talk about it anymore._

Anyways, Haddonfield was such a quiet, peaceful place. Trees embarked on every house and corner. The leaves never stop falling and it doesn't really get hot over here.

I also start my new job tomorrow morning at 7:30am. A job as a part-time morning shift janitor at Smith's Grove Sanitarium. I start work a half-hour early before the place opens, so I can have a head start of some cleaning.

Being a janitor wasn't a fun job but the pay was good for a start, even though I have a degree on Animal Science, this'll do for now.

 _They pay $21 per hour._

An old man known as Dr. Loomis already gave me the tour and training of the job from other coworkers.

Dr. Loomis is a very nice old man but everytime I look at his face, it always had like if he was nervous about something. His eyes would sometimes look in one direction every 10 seconds and it bugged me a little. His breathing was a little heavy, maybe he had high blood pressure or something because he does talk a little fast.

He also warned me to stay away from room #60. He said he has a patient who is a very dangerous man; a psychotic serial killer who killed his sister and stepfather on Halloween like about 15 years ago.

 _His name was Michael Myers._

The random news gave me small chills but I was also curious in a way.

Is he really that dangerous?

 **(First day of the job)**

20 minutes into cleaning and I was already bored. My body is not fit to do a lot of endurance work and heavy lifting, as I am a overweight.

The jumpsuit uniform I had to wear made me feel hot as it almost covered up my whole body.

 _I swear I wanted to rip the ugly thing off!_

At least I work only 4 hours in the morning. I decided to get some water, five minutes before the sanitarium opened.

While I was drinking the cup of water, I couldn't help but stare at the door that read: Room #60.

I know Dr. Loomis told me to stay away from that specific room...but will one peek hurt?

I came up in front of the door and peered my face in slow motion into the tiny door window.

I saw a tall man, his back facing towards me. He was just sitting there and looked so motionless; doing nothing. From the way his appearance looked from my distance, he was tall but very broad on the shoulder area, he has long dirty blonde hair, and…

His room was covered in hand-crafted masks from what it seemed; he must love masks.

I quickly looked away when I thought I heard something behind me, then when I turned to face the screen, he was gone.

"What?" I whispered to myself, feeling a bit nervous.

 _Suddenly, the lights in his room started flickering…_

 _It was already 8am...my watch read._

 _More people should be coming by soon._

I looked back through the screen window one more time then the man was in the chair again?

I started to freak out because I could've swore he left the chair.

 _Is he like some ghost or something?_

My heart began picking up speed.

This new job just gave me a new experience.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: **Eyes**

Three days into my new job and I haven't been myself lately. I couldn't sleep very well because couldn't stop thinking about this one particular patient and from what I've seen.

The _truth_ is...I wasn't actually _traumatized_ by the experience.

 _It was more like…_

Curiosity and astonishing.

I wanted to know more about this _Michael Myers_. To find out more about his history, his experience here in this sanitarium, how others treat him, what is on his mind, and many other questions. I didn't want to seem really like a pushy, nosy person but I had to talk to Dr. Loomis during my lunch break. Hoping he will give me a chance to talk about the _man_.

I even asked him is it was possible to talk to _Myers._

 _But Loomis was having none of it..._

"Absolutely not! Ms. Brewer, are you not listening to what I am saying to you?! He is a monster and he hasn't spoken a 'word' for many years because he chooses not to" Loomis grunted.

"Please Dr. Loomis, I really want to see him and maybe try to talk to him" I told him.

All he did was sneered his eyes at me. I saw him flicking his pen repeatedly as I looked down to his old hands.

I sighed, "I know he might be a dangerous man, I get that but no matter what may happen, I will take the bla-

"What makes you think he will interact with you? I have been trying to get a single word out of him for nearly 15 years! He doesn't show any sign of emotion, just pure evil in his dark eyes. He cannot cry, care, talk, and especially _love_. Never has even _smiled_ " he said, looking fustrated.

"Michael was just a broken kid, raised by a terrible, terrible family which has probably affected him. He is a human being" I told firmly. Loomis nodded his head.

" _No_ " he said.

With widened eyes, " He is EVIL. INHUMAN" he slowly said.

" I order you to stay away from him. I could not bear to see you be put in such a dangerous situation. It's risky" Loomis said.

"But I-" Loomis cuts me off.

"Your here to clean! You are not a psychiatrist or a therapist so I suggest you to never talk about this again and get back to work" he yelled.

I didn't know what to say.

 _I sighed._

I obeyed him and left his office in a quick pace.

I was mopping the hallways and I couldn't stop thinking of what Loomis said to me.

" _PURE EVIL. INHUMAN" I thought._

Moments later I saw two nurses and a cop unlocking the door to room #60.

 _Why a cop? What's going to happen?_

 _They closed the door_.

I quietly put the mop to the side and slowly paced myself to the door. I slowly peered my eyes through the screen and saw two nurses on each side of Michael. The cop had his back facing me and I saw him putting one hand on his gun that was in his belt.

One nurse had a syringe one hand.

 _What are they injecting him for?_

Soon, I saw the nurses try to make him stand up; he was all loopy now. I ran away from the door when I notice the cop turning around to open it.

 _I pretended that I was focused on my job at this very moment._

They all come out with Michael Myers, walking towards me very slow.

I tried to get a good look at his face but his long, dirty blonde hair was in the way. The most I can think about his look was that he had a beard for sure. He was really tall; maybe 6'7 perhaps.

" _Where are they taking you?" I thought, feeling sorta bad for this guy._

He just looked so... _depressed._

My eyes just couldn't stop staring at him.

"Ms. Brewer!" Loomis shouted, snapping me out of my gaze. I turned to face him.

"Your getting distracted with your job over some… thing!" he yelled.

"I-I…" I said.

"Do I have to reconsider you for this position?" he said firmly.

I nodded, "Sorry Dr. Loomis, it won't happen again".

"Hmph! It better _not_ " he said, storming past me towards the others.

 **(Three hours later)**

Michael got back and went into his room. I was nearly done with the last of the morning cleaning, then I heard a couple of officers talking about how Michael didn't get a parole?

That must really suck. Spending 15 years in this _prison_ and not get a chance of freedom.

Can people every learn to whisper now these days? But good thing I knew what happened.

I was suddenly feeling very doleful.

Michael has no one. No one loved him in the past, except for his mother because Loomis told me that they loved each other.

His mother committed suicide though. Maybe it was from the feeling like you lost everything.

I clenched my chest where my heart was because my heart was palpitating for a moment.

 _I took a deep breath…_

I really wanted to see him.

After I got ready to leave work for the day, my eyes already had set themselves on room #60. I had to take a look at him before I went home today. I walked up to the door and looked around for Dr. Loomis at the same time.

Right after I peered my eyes through the glass, I saw him standing this time staring at the wall.

He had a mask on from what it appeared. His hands and fingers clenched into a fist; he did nothing.

 _I was wondering what he was thinking._

 _What is he thinking by the way?_

I tilted my head to the side as I watched him there, feeling so curious and amazed of this man.

He was... _different._

Usually a serial killer will chase after anyone, anytime right?

 _I don't know..._

I decided to put a hand, pressing against the window glass and whispered, "Hi Michael".

I quickly looked up when I saw the lights flickering in the hallway this time. I turn and felt my heart drop when I saw his face, his beautiful dark eyes staring into mine without any movement.

I was breathing heavily, but then it settled down seconds later. He was insanely handsome, and his eyes were so breathtaking.

Loomis was right about one thing...the darkness in his eyes were true. But they also seemed to have like a dark brown color to them.

2 minutes later, his eyes were still on me.

I finally spoke, "What are they doing to you Michael?".

 _Nothing. No movement and no emotion._

"Can you hear me?" I whispered, never taking my hand off the window.

"My name is Alexis Brewer, I am new here and I work as a janitor" I said.

 _Nothing._

I quickly took my hand off the window due to this burning pain that shooted right on my neck. I began rubbing my neck and massaged it for the slight pain.

"What's wrong with me?" I whispered to myself, I never had this feeling before.

I turned my eyes to him and placed my hand on the screen again, "I-I hope you escape this dreadful place...they shouldn't treat you like that" I said firmly, without moving my eyes off him.

"Goodnight Michael" I whispered.

I grinned and then I turned around, leaving the sanitarium.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: Defend**

(Reader's Pov)

Waking up at 6am in the morning was very dreadful. Especially when your starting to feel sleep deprived.

I just can't seem to sleep; I start to feel dull when midnight strikes but I still try to make myself not drift away.

Usually, drinking coffee is what people do to stay awake but I just hate the taste of it. I very much prefer drinking some carbonated drinks to keep me awake or some juice, cranberry being my favorite.

Not only that… _hot shower._

After I did my morning hot shower, I check the timer " _6:29am"_ it read. I decide to step into my large kitchen to drink a cup of cranberry juice.

Immediately, my eyes pick up the window view of the old abandoned house across the street. It looked like it had been abandoned for decades. I wonder what the history was for that house.

 **(Work)**

 _Here I am again_...for the 4th day _mopping_ the floors.

 _How fun!_

 _No it's not..._

I even have to clean every patients room, except for Myers.

 _Well_...only when he's not there, which is hardly, I only cleaned it once. With all those masks on the walls, it makes it harder to clean quickly.

I don't touch his masks because Loomis told me they were like so special to him, like it keeps him like in some sort of sanctuary.

But I do enjoy viewing every one of them, I try not to take too long.

Like always, I over hear other staff talking really loudly. I clean and try to listen at the same time, every time. Sometimes they talk about the most weirdest shit I have ever heard, especially Lenny for being a disgusting asshole he is. He needs have tape around his mouth at times for cussing a lot in a work environment.

" _Goddamit_ , let me get one thing straight, I don't work for _you_. You may have worked here for many years and done all manners of things, that's suppose because your a hard worker Max" , Lenny tells Max.

"All women keep their bungalows clean and keep the papooses together, but I am my own boss alright", Lenny tells him firmly.

" _Dang...rude much" I thought, eyeing their conversation._

"Listen...I retire in 3 months, then you'll be working here for a _long_ time" Max tells Lenny.

"Now open the door Lenny" Max commanded.

Lenny sneered his eyes at Max and sighs "I don't take orders from anybody".

 _He opens the door to the Myers room…_

He claps his hands, "Let's go fuck-nut. Time to go" he says to Michael.

They both walk in to bring Michael out for some reason. Michael was in the middle of making more masks at his little table.

Suddenly, Lenny grabs one of the masks from the wall, "Hey, hey, hey don't touch those! He doesn't like it when you touch his masks" Max shouted.

Lenny's eyes widened and he kind of froze from his sudden outburst.

"God damn, I wouldn't want a bum to freak out" he said firmly, staring at Michael.

"It's true...his masks are special" I told him.

They both looked at me while I stood there by the door with the mop on my hand.

"Why don't you mind your own fucking business black maid" Lenny said fiercely.

"Hey! Don't talk to the new young lady like that!" Max yelled at him.

"Why not? She is standing here so she can hear our conversation" he said.

"She was by this door way before we came, so leave her alone!" Max said vigorously.

All Lenny did was sneer at me before turning his back.

Max began to wrap handcuffs around Michael's wrists, "Sorry about this Michael" he spoke softly.

Michael stood up…

"What are you sorry about? What you have feelings for this thing or something?" Lenny pointed at Max.

"Look, I have been taking care of this boy for nearly 20 years. Just shut up, and keep your hands off his things alright" Max said.

 _Lenny and Michael stare at each other._

"Don't look at me like that. I'll be a shitstorm in your worst nightmare, mother fucker. I'll come here and fuck this place up when I'm on watch" Lenny told Michael.

"Leave him alone!" I yelled at him. Lenny turns around and gets in my face "Or else what?" he firmly said.

The smell of his breath almost made me wanna gag at his face. He seems like a alcoholic...his breath and his attitude already gave away the answers.

"I'll tell Dr. Loomis of how you are treating his patient and with everything that I just heard that came out of your dirty mouth" I stared at him, giving an evil gaze.

He smirks, "You are lucky this time. I'll get you for this little lady" he says before he spits on the floor near my shoe.

I jumped in disgust of the large amount of saliva he threw at me.

 _I caught Michael's dark eyes looking at me…_

 _I am guessing he saw everything that just happened._

"Don't let him treat you like that Michael" I said to him before he walked away with them.

 _I sighed, tears starting to form in my eyes._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: White mask**

(Reader's Pov)

I became like a total snitch today, after I said I wouldn't tell Dr. Loomis.

 _But I did…_

"I'm sorry Dr. Loomis, it's just that I can't condone to see such unpleasant behavior towards a quiet, lonesome man. Michael hasn't even done anything wrong, all he was doing was just making ma-" he cutted.

"What is it with you and Michael Myers? Surely, you haven't even sorta bonded with this ghostly fellow, I hope not" he said.

" _Wait, what? Ghostly? Really?"_ I thought, squinted my eyes, a bit hesitant of what I just heard.

I crossed my arms, "Well, I'm sorry to say but it's true Ms. Brewer, he acts like a ghost. Just...standing there, staring into space and god knows what he's thinking or capable of doing next" he explained.

"You think he will murder more people? He has been locked up here for almost 20 years Dr. Loomis and you even said nothing has happened since" I said.

"Yes, but he can still fire himself one day, probably seeking revenge for being locked here" Loomis nervously mumbled, looking down to his knees.

"Probably, especially when this place treats him like shit" I mumbled.

"Ms. Brewer!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry Dr. Loomis. So are you going to do something about Lenny's behavior?" I asked him.

"I'll assure you I'll talk to him about his unexceptable behavior but I need you to really focus on your part of the work here Ms. Brewer" he commanded.

"Can I work in a different position?" I asked.

"I beg your pardon" Loomis questioned.

"I-I mean maybe I can try to communicate with your patient. Since I am the only one here who thinks of him as equal?" I told him, his eyes widened from my sudden request.

"I respect that man and everyone here" I told him firmly.

I crossed my arms, waiting for the answers to come out of him "You don't know what your getting yourself into child" he grunted.

"Let me just have some bond time with him, after my morning position as a janitor" I demanded.

Dr. Loomis stayed quiet and stared at me, piercing his lips.

"You want him to talk don't you? This might be your chance, I can help" I explained.

He cleared his throat, "I'll tell you what...you still continue with your morning position, and you'll do part time hours starting at the evening to social with Myers".

I froze from his request "Deal" I firmly said, shaking his hands and not removing eye contact on his face. I wanted to let him know I was serious for this new position.

I am excited but quite nervous.

"Alright Ms. Brewer, this oddly conservation is done. So will you start tonight?" he asked, I nodded.

"Good, then I'll be seeing you later" he waved at me and I left to go home.

(Story Pov)

Alexis began her drive home…

When she arrived, she hopped in the shower to take off the dirt and residue from her morning shift.

It was already around noon, she decided to take a bite to eat from the local thai food place. Alexis loves to eat raw fish, that is why sushi is one of her favorite foods. She ordered some edamames, crunchy dragon rolls, spicy tuna rolls, and also rainbow rolls.

She had about a little less than 6 hours before her new job position starts. Having a social bond time with Michael, if he even manages to speak to her. Alexis constantly checks her phone for the time every like 30 minutes or so.

 **(3 hours later/ Reader's Pov)**

Just three more hours until 6pm, I would have to leave by 5:30pm.

I decided to stop by a local Halloween store I just spotted near my way home. I knew that Halloween meant something to Michael. So I decided to do something nice, since for sure he is going to be missing it for the 15th time sadly. I wanted to bring the Halloween spirit to him again so he wouldn't be too sad.

I put some bags of Halloween candy in the shopping basket, even cool-looking halloween toys like spinners, spooky rings, halloween pencils, and other things to be added with the candy. Before I went to check out the candy, I stopped before I spotted a mask that looked really interesting. It was white with brown hair and had a emotionless face, just like how Michael looks.

How he looked when he stared at me with those devious black eyes, but yet are so beautiful.

I went to go hold the mask up in the air to take a look at it "Hello, Michael" I whispered. "This is perfect, he'll love it" I mumbled before looking at the price.

 _Good thing it's a fairly cheap mask._

I have arrived to the sanitarium 10 minutes early. I need some time to think what I was going to say or do with my 4 hour time being with Michael. Deep inside, I was actually quite nervous that I began munching on a milky way candy bar from my purse.

 _Chocolate makes me feel better…_

"Oh hello there Ms. Brewer, I didn't think you will actually come" he smiled nervously.

"Really?" I mumbled, still eating the bar.

"Well, folks here are usually a bit tense when working with him or around him but _you_ seem _ok_ " he said.

"Oh, I'm fine" I replied.

"Very well, I will lead you the way to Myers room" he said.

On our little walk to Michael's room, Loomis was with me along with a officer and a petite nurse. I slowly looked down on her small little hands, and I saw a syringe needle.

 _Are the really going to stay with me while I'm with him? I anxiously thought._

We finally arrived in front of room #60 which also read " _M. Myers"._

Dr. Loomis put one of his hands on my shoulders "Alexis...are you sure you want to do this? Remember everything I told you about him" he stuttered, his hands shaking on my shoulder. I reached one hand on top of his hand "I'm sure".

His big eyes never lost it's focus on me "Do you know you might of signed up for your death wish right?" he said, shamefully.

"Officer James, open the door for Ms. Brewer" Loomis asked the officer. The officer nodded and took out his keys to open the door to Michael's room.

Immediately, I saw the nurse go in first, I stopped her "Wait!" I sneered my eyes at her and then looked back at Loomis.

"No needles, he doesn't need it" I said firmly.

The nurse froze in shock as Loomis commanded her to leave the room for once. Finally, Loomis was on my side, for now. I slowly walked into his room, I spot him with his back facing towards me; he was working on more masks on his little desk.

"Shut the door, don't stay to far from door throughout her time here" Loomis demanded at the cop. He nodded.

I began to slowly walk up to him. My eyes were examining him from head to toe, he had his long dark blonde hair that was passing his broad shoulders.

He had such a broad back and shoulders, I watched as I saw his large hands work on the crafting "Um, M-Michael?".

Suddenly, he stopped working what he was doing and just stood still on his chair. "Do you remember me? I'm Alexis" I whispered.

 _He didn't do anything. No reply but I ain't giving up that easily!_

I kept inhaling breaths because I was nervous. I decided to walk closer until I was next to him, seeing his face even more along with his beard. Strands of his hair still blocking the full view though.

 _I wished I saw his whole face…_

"I really like your masks, you are such an artist" I said, catching his hands clenched to a fist.

I swallowed out of my nervousness, then I sighed "It's true, I looked at them before when I was cleaning in here but don't worry I didn't touch them. Loomis told me they were like special to you" I spoke softly, looking to see what his response was.

I know he was listening but there was still no response.

All he did was get back to his mask-making.

Walking back closer to him again, I placed my hands on the table, he slightly flinched like if my hands bothered him.

I sat down on his bed that was next to his table, "I hope you don't mind me sitting on your bed" I said.

I looked into my purse and reached for a kitkat bar, "I heard that Halloween is your favorite holiday and that's in 3 days" I reminded him, noticing his dark eyes going to my direction and going back to the mask.

"Do you like candy?" I asked him, extended my arm slowly to show him the Kitkat candy. "It's a Kitkat. It's a chocolate candy bar and I know you like candy" I told him, smiling.

His dark eyes darted at the candy that was on the palm of my hand. "Michael don't be afraid, just take the candy I want you to have it" I whispered.

When I thought he would never take the candy, something shocking happened. He began to slowly reach for the candy with his large muscular arm and grip it. He took the candy and carefully examined it.

"It's not poison, don't worry if that's what your thinking" I chuckled.

Michael started to unwrap the candy and gently took a slow bite of it while looking at me. He immediately placed a hand on the side of his bearded cheek while chewing "Jaw cramp, it's good isn't it? Kitkat is one of my favorite candies".

" _No talking but this was good for a start, he actually physically responded to the candy. I am guessing they don't even give him treats here. I still got a lot of time left" I thought checking the time on my cell phone._

I saw Michael as he had finished the whole candy bar "I am totally guessing they don't even treat you to something special like candy or action figures or something" I firmly said, while reaching into my purse again.

"That's pathetic" I mumbled.

"I know you like masks so…" I said, before pulling the white mask out.

"This mask reminded me of you, something just like gave me a sign that this is what you will like" I said, handing him the mask.

His dark eyes widened and not even a minute, he slowly grabbed the mask.

I knew he loved it. He kept looking at it tenderly and caressed the face of the white mask "Do you like it?" I asked him.

He nervously looked up at me and nodded.

 _I was so surprised by his response, wait til Dr. Loomis finds out about this!_

"I'm happy you like it, I bought it at the Halloween store so it's new" I said.

I placed a candy bag filled with candy on his desk "Here...I want you to have the rest of this candy" I said.

 _He took the bag and started eating._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Halloween**

(Reader's Pov)

For the first couple of days with my work sessions with Michael, has been very tranquil.

 _But being with him can be also aggravating._

 _One_...he still doesn't even manage to talk to me. He only uses occasional eye contact and slow gesture movements with his hands and arms.

 _Very slow..._

I always ask questions and constantly waiting for an answer.

 _He is an extreme sociopath._

He doesn't like verbal communication. I thought it'll succeed with me since I've been the only one he doesn't see as a threat. He even lets me sit down next to him on another chair to make masks with him. That has never happened to anyone, well no one wouldn't want to be near him when he's not cuffed. No one had an interest in his masks... _but I did._

I don't know why, but I also find him interesting and he is quite attractive. I always had a thing for tall men with a built in them.

Everytime he extends his arm when he reaches for something, the way his biceps rise, is stunning to watch.

When I think he's looking at me, I move my eyes in a different direction, my face flushing in red.

 _At least he communicates to me through writing._

 _Yes_ , I was even astounded that he can write, not the best writing but it's readable. We write to each other with a piece of paper and pencil.

 _All he wants is to get out of this place, he thinks it's really boring here._

I wrote: _I know it's boring here but I promise you, I'll try to help you out._

He wrote: _I trust you._

Me: _Thank you._

Me: _Michael, how come you don't like to talk?_

Him: _I just don't want to._

Me: _I understand. Are you going to kill me Michael?_

 _My heart pounded heavily, waiting for his answer..._

He wrote: _No. I have no reason to kill you and your very nice. Thank you for the gifts._

 _My face began to blush and I began rubbing my cheek from the soreness…_

He wrote: _Why are you blushing?_

My eyes widened from his sudden question and from which made my cheeks even hotter and redder.

"I-I, uh…." was all I said, making myself feel embarrassed. His dark eyes gazing at me, peeking through the dirty blonde strands of his hair and mask. Bristles of his beard sticking out on the sides and base of it. My eyes were also focused in his intriguing eyes, it felt like he was possessing me in some way.

 _I didn't fight myself to look away._

Michael didn't even react to my gazing eyes as well.

Without hesitating I slowly reached a hand to him and caressed his masked-face. Thinking he would pull away from my touch, but he didn't.

 _I really wanted to see his face, to see how he looks from under that mask._

I gulped "Michael, can I see?" I whispered softly, pointing a finger to my face. He turned his head away and then looked at me again before he nodded. I removed the mask steadily and carefully. Now that he had his mask off, his hair was still in the way. I departed the hair that was in his face and tucked it behind his ear.

 _My lips gaped open and my breathing became heavy…_

 _Boy, he was fine!_

I can tell Michael was getting nervous from my reaction. I cupped his bearded chin for him to look at me. His eyes weren't actually black or a dark brown but it had a nice shade of green.

"Your...so h-handsome Michael" I whispered. For a second, I didn't notice myself leaning over close to his face, close to kissing him... _but then_ …

 _We both flinched to the sound of the cell door clicking…_

 _And in came in Lenny and some another stranger that I didn't recognize._

Oh, _looki_ what we have here?" Lenny said slyly. "Beauty and the beast".

My nose quickly picked up the scent of alcohol and cigarettes, so I had to cover my nose with a finger. I slowly shifted away from Michael "Lenny, what are you doing here and who is he?" I asked him.

"Just a buddy of mine" he muttered, almost losing his balance.

I quickly got up "You guys are drunk, Lenny please get out of here before I tell Dr. Loomis" I threatened, sneering my eyes at him.

He giggled "Go tell him you fucking snitch, you made that old man cut my hours short!" he raised his tone at me.

I raised one eyebrow "Well _fuckin_ good for him, you deserved it" I smiled, crossing my arms.

His eyes widened and he pointed at me "You better watch it bitch. I told ya that I'm going to fucking get you for this. Even your Mikey boy here" he growled.

I turned to look at Michael and his eyes were showing anger and annoyance. His hands were clenched and his shoulders were rising up and down slowly like he was holding in his anger.

 _Lenny better not piss him off or he is up for a surprise…_

Suddenly, Lenny and his friend started to grab masks from Michaels wall and make weird noises by mocking him.

I walked up to him to snatch the mask away from him "Lenny, give me that!" I yelled, he swooped the mask away so I wouldn't reach it.

"Oh whats this?" Lenny said picking up the new mask I gave to Michael.

He looked at Michael "Michael, did your girlfriend buy this for ya?" he asked, putting the mask on.

His friend laughed "Now your the boogieman!".

It all happened so fast…

Michael got a tight grip on Lenny's friend and bashed his head against the wall. Causing his skull to crack and pour out a lot of blood.

 _I just stood there...watching…_

Lenny got out of the room and screamed for help but it was too late. After his drunk-ass fell to the ground, Michael picked up his red hair and dragged him like a rag doll. Then he picked him up on his neck using only one arm and crushed his head against the wall like his friend. His body slammed onto the ground and I watched in amazement.

He looked at me slowly before picking up the white mask I bought him. Next he slipped his new mask on and began to look at me. He walked up to me in a slow pace, leaning over to my average sized figure. I took one step back, not sure of what he is thinking of doing.

 _Suddenly, I covered my sensitive ears due to the alarm…_

I looked at him with serious eyes "You better get out of here Michael" I said with worry, looking around for any security.

 _He didn't move at all; no emotion._

He made me jump for a second, when he quickly picked me up and put me on his shoulder.

"W-where are we going Michael!? Put me down, someone will see us" I said, nervously.

 _Of course he wouldn't listen, that's how patient and stubborn he is._

He was walking so fast, like a power-walk. With each and every step is the sound of his heavy footsteps.

 _He was a tall and heavy man…_

 _I can also hear him breathing in his mask._

"Michael, put the girl down!" I heard someone say. There were a few officers running towards us from down the hall.

"I'm alright, don't shoot!" I yelled at him, since I saw them pointing their guns.

I tried to wave at them to signal that I'm okay, while being dangled like a dead animal.

" _This is really, really uncomfortable" I thought._

Michael reached one of the exits from the sanitarium. I realized that we were in the parking lot "Michael, my car is parked over there" I told him, pointing at a white Nissan Sentra.

He quickly walked to the car and put me down. I opened the door from the drivers side, then I realized Michael walking away.

"W-wait, Michael where are you going!?" I shouted at him, tears forming in my eyes.

 _He turned around slowly, looking at me..._

Showing no emotion, I can't tell if he's scared, worried, or mad. I heard the sound of sirens from a far distance which also startled him "Will I ever see you again?" I asked him, crying.

"I will not stand you for being hurt" I mumbled.

"I... _care_ about you" I said.

The sound of sirens getting stronger, he quickly turns around and walks away without a word. I slumped myself onto my car, sobbing, "M-michael…".

He disappeared into the trees from the distance, just in time.

" _I...love you Michael Myers" I said to myself._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Love hurts**

 _(The song "Love hurts" by Nazareth plays during the first part of this chapter until the_ _gas station scene_ _. So play it in your head or turn it up on your phone or something lol)._

 _It was really dark during my travel home..._

Trying to keep a sharp eye on the road, I couldn't help but feel so emotional.

I was scared and my heart felt sore.

With now Michael being gone and who knows where he went, it felt like there was nothing that I can do. No more interacting with him just made me hurt even more. He may be a silent killer, but he was my favorite person to work with. Even though people will not consider him as a person; he is a person to me. Michael is different; he is special. Maybe more special than any other person I've ever met.

I know I've only met him for a week but my heart beats rapidly when I see him...even though he is anti-social. We would write to each other and deep down; I know he enjoys my company, more than Dr. Loomis.

Dr. Loomis even said it was really remarkable that he writes to me, that he looks at me, and that he listens to me. After all the years that he has been silent to the others… he _chose_ me.

 _Well...it felt like he did._

 _I wonder what Michael sees in me. Would he still want to kill me?_

 _I sighed...maybe he would._

My thinking was suddenly interrupted by a beeping sound in the car... _the gas was on red._

"Fuck" I said, feeling frustrated.

Few minutes later, I stopped at a local gas station. Leaning against my white car while it was being filled, I get a call from my cell.

 _It was Dr. Loomis…_

I took a deep breath and answered: " _Hello?"_

 _Loomis: "Ms. Brewer! I am so pleased that you answered my call right away. You'll probably know but there's been a tragic situation at the Smith's Grove. Where are you? Are you alright?_

" _I'm fine Dr. Loomis, I'm at a gas station right now but I'm going to head home after"._

 _Loomis: "It's smart that you do that Ms. Brewer. Michael myers has escaped the sanitarium and it is very dangerous for anyone to be out at night at this time"._

 _I sighed, "I know about that Dr. Loomis"._

 _Loomis: "Were you there at the time of his escape? Please Ms. Brewer I need to know so that I can send the authorities for investigation. He needs to be caught, he is a very dangerous man"._

 _Tears were starting to brim on my eyes, " I-I did saw him escape his cell...but...I didn't know where he went because I ran straight to my car" I whimpered._

 _Loomis sighed, sounding frustrated "Very well, thank you for telling me, I'm glad to hear that you are ok"._

 _I sobbed "O-ok, T-thank you Dr. Loomis"._

 _Loomis: "Are you crying? What's wrong Ms. Brewer?" he asked._

My hand holding my phone couldn't stop shaking. I swear I wanted to end this conversation and just cry on my couch. I couldn't expose my sudden feelings for Michael.

" _N-nothing...I'm just scared" I lied._

 _Loomis: "I understand Ms. Brewer. This must have been too much for you, how about this, take the day off tomorrow so you can have time to cool down huh?" He asked._

" _That would probably help.."_

 _Loomis: "Very well Ms. Brewer, I'll see you later and please drive home safe and lock all your windows and doors"._

" _Ok…"_

 _Loomis: "Oh! One last thing to tell you, if you do see Michael Myers, please call me right away"._

 _I sighed "Ok Dr."_

 _Loomis: "Thank you, have a good night Ms. Brewer"._

" _Goodnight…" I said, before we both fell silent and hung up._

After I tucked my cell into my pocket, pulling the gas hose out of my car, I started my drive back home again.

When I got home, I quickly changed into my usual sleepwear; comfortable stretchy shorts and a T-shirt. I laid on my couch, watching " _The incredible Dr. Pol"_ on Animal Planet, while drinking a cup of cranberry juice.

 _I tried to hold back my tears…_

 _Inside me was telling me why I had these strange feelings for a serial killer._

 _He is an emotionless, masked murderer for crying out loud! I've only met him for only a week and also I work to socialize and bond with him; not gain feelings. This felt wrong to me, but, at the same time it felt like it was good._

 _I miss him already...am I obsessing over him?_

 _Should I stop? Is something wrong with me?_

 _No...this is love...love for a man...a man that ran away._

 _Love does hurt..._

 **(End of song / Gas station scene)**

It was very cold, dark, and foggy at this Halloween night.

Michael, still in his hospital outfit, was heading towards a gas station.

He marched towards the restrooms. Wary by his surroundings, he began banging on one of the doors, which was actually occupied.

"I ain't finished yet man, give some time for a man to clear himself" a man's voice said from inside the stall.

Michael didn't bother to move to another stall, so he banged on the door again. "Look man, I ain't looking for no fun, I don't swing that way. So just clear off or I will have to hurt ya" the man warned him.

In seconds, Michael slammed his body weight against the door, breaking it in the process. Without letting the man to speak, he repeatedly started stabbing him with a knife that was in his hand; brutally and fast. Michael then removed his hospital attire and put on the dirty, used brown jumpsuit from the dead man's.

He then started slowly putting his new white mask over his head. Gripping his knife tight, he stomped out of the gas station in a hurry.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Glimpse of white**

Something was keeping me from falling into my slumber on this very Halloween night. But I just couldn't sleep and didn't feel like passing out candy tonight either. Laying down, my eyes started to shift upwards, staring at the pale ceiling above. My arms crossing on top of my chest, I begin taking deep breaths. All I am trying to do at the moment is trying to think of something else; something else besides what happened at the Smith's Grove today.

I took a frustrated sigh " This is going to be a long night" I said to myself, peeking over at the time on my cell phone as I pushed the side button to show the screen. Hastily throwing my phone to the other side of my bed, I went under my covers.

I turned to my side to face the wall, and then to the window. My view caught trees moving slowly from the fall breeze, and the way the branches start to make a rustling-sound. The night sky was beautiful, the way the bright white moon glistens in the night. For a moment, it looked like the moon was forming into the shape of a white mask, with human features. The moon now captured the form of a familiar white face. Dark holes emerged on the surface of the moon. I closed my eyes for a few seconds before opening them again, back to the view of a normal white moon.

"I'm out of my mind. What's wrong with me?" I whispered, covering my face with the sheets.

Turning my body over to the other side, I froze, catching a glimpse of white appearing at the doorway. The dark figure was tall, with white on his face. It looked like he was wearing brownish or blue coveralls which was relevant against his robust figure. He was very tall; right away my mind figured on who he was.

 _It was Michael Myers…_

"Michael?" I said to the stranger in front of me. Immediately, he jolted a bit from his gaze upon hearing his name; _yep...it was him alright._

"I can see your wearing the mask I got you" I told him. He started tilting his head from side to side, like what dogs do when they are curious or not sure what to do.

Michael began taking heavy slow footsteps towards me, like a predator stalking his prey. My heart was picking up speed because he was making himself really creepy walking up to me like that, with no emotion on his face. Well...you couldn't tell how he looked behind that thin, white plastic on his face.

I leaned my back against the cold wall, trembling my body as he stops to the edge of my bed, just staring at me with his dark eyes. I didn't know what to do, or what to say. All I can think of is... _is he going to kill me?_

"M-Michael are going to kill me?" I asked him. He glared at me for a few seconds before he nodded " _no"._

Tears began brimming on my eyes and I slowly grabbed my bed sheet to cover my lower half of my face. I didn't want him to see me cry. Michael leaned over to me, without moving his dark gaze away from me. He slowly reached a large hand to my face and wiped the tears that were falling from my eyes. I was expecting a cold touch from this dangerous killer, but his hand were smooth and warm to the touch.

Feeling my body become more relaxed I let the bed sheet slip down from my face, giving him a soft smile. I slowly reached a hand and caressed his white-masked face; his head leaning against it.

"I thought I wasn't going to see you again. I know you left not to long ago but I really missed you Mikey" I said.

Michael took his head away from my touch and stared upon me with widened eyes. He was probably surprised from the nickname I just gave him. His fixated eyes looked like they were taking my soul whenever they stare; it was amazing actually. Caught in his dark trance, I felt like I was being possessed. Didn't even realize my face was leaning forward, my lips touching his masked lips.

 _Should I go for it?_

Surprisingly, he leaned into me first and pressed his masked lips into mine. I couldn't slip my tongue through anything...but this will do for now. I slowly pressed a hand against the back of his head, grasping a bit of the fake faux hair that is on his mask. I could hear his muffled breathing, it was slow, but loud.

 _I kissed Michael Myers...well not really..._

 _Yeah, maybe I did?_

He gave me all the answers I needed... _he's not going to harm me._

Seconds later, he stood tall to his full figure and pointing to my bed. He was telling me to "lay down", I just knew he meant that. I decided to quickly lay down in bed, scooting over against the wall so they'll be room for him to lie down if he wanted to. Michael slowly laid himself down on the bed next to me, his eyes never leaving to my sight. I was so happy that he was here with me again but his non-stop stare was making me quite uncomfortable. I try to just go with it, it's what he does.

The cold of the night left me with sudden goosebumps forming on my skin. The bed sheets weren't even doing their job right. I felt very nervous on my next move on Michael. I scooched myself closer to him, resting my head on his chest, wrapping an arm around his torso. I felt him move his head to my direction and his breathing was really heavy, but then it slowed down.

He suddenly wrapped his left arm around me and he started rubbing his thumb on my upper arm.

For some reason, I felt so comfortable and safe with him. People consider him as a dangerous man, but he wasn't harming me in anyway. I'm so glad I had company on this Halloween night as he gave me his warmth and gentle touch. My eyes slowly began to close, watching a glimpse of white, before drifting away to sleep.

 _Sleeping with Michael Myers…_

 _The shape._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Darkness**

 _It all happened so suddenly..._

 _I don't recall myself being in front of a two-story building. It read "132" next to the rusty brown door. The house wasn't in the greatest shape; the blue paint was wearing off, there were cracks and tears on the wooden boards, fall leaves scattered, and the red-tinted roof looked like it was falling apart. But this house was big enough for a nice family and to raise your children for what it seemed. The place had a little bit of halloween decor; several carved pumpkins placed. It even had a patio on the second floor, so you can get a nice view of the neighborhood._

 _Speaking of neighborhood, I decided to look to my surroundings. Surprisingly, the house was right across from my house on Lampkin lane._

 _Wait a minute...this is the same place where the abandoned house was in._

' _How did I get over here?' I thought to myself._

' _Other than that, where is everyone?' I thought, looking around in the empty, silent neighborhood._

 _Then, out of nowhere, it started to get dark….really fast. My heart was picking up speed in my chest; unaware what is going on. The sky was black; hearing the sounds of crickets and crows. Looking down, something red and glowy emerged into the shape of an arrow; pointing it's way to the door of the mysterious blue house._

' _Was this a dream or some halloween trick?' I thought, taking a deep breath before the door opened unexpectedly._

 _White, fog clouds began appearing out of the door with a glow of red inside. I think this was a dream, stuff like this doesn't just happen. I might as well go with it and find out the purpose of this dream._

 _Before I entered the door, my body jolted to the sound of yelling, along with the sound of shattered glass._

 _Then I heard an infant cry…_

 _I came to where the noise was coming from and I saw a man and a woman; yelling at each other. They didn't even notice my presence as I stepped into the kitchen._

" _Bitch, I will crawl over there, and I will skull-fuck the shit outta you!" the man yelled hastily at the women, while she was cooking breakfast; looking scared. This man looked like he was in his forties; medium-length hair with a small beard. He had a cast on one of his hands; eating cereal with the other. The expression on his face was pure madness._

 _The baby in the rocking chair was crying loudly. The women, or mother, rushed over to her and picked her up "See whatchu did, you fuckin loudmouth!" she hissed at him, patting the infant's back to calm her down._

" _Waaaah...Waaaah… all that fucker does is cry! Cry and shit, cry and shit!" he mocked angrily._

" _Oh fuck you! All you do is also cry and shit!" she lashed at him._

' _Wow...all he is doing is emotionally abusing the poor mother' I thought, clenching a hand to my chest, trying to overcome the yelling. I don't really cooperate with yelling; it's just so...wrong._

 _Seconds later, a teenage-looking girl came. She had red-orange long hair and was wearing casual, skimpy clothing. Her crop top ended right above her belly button and her gray-charcoal shorts can make her butt cheeks visible. She walked directly to the table to grab the cereal box before it was snatched away from the bearded man. Gazing at him, and threatening to tell her mom, he gave the cereal back to her._

 _The mother turned around and noticed her there "Judith, can't you see I'm making breakfast here?" she told her._

" _I am not going to eat an aborted chicken" she said, rolling her eyes and started making her breakfast._

 _Her mother sighed "Eggs are not aborted chickens. Anyways, can you please get your brother Michael to come down?" she told her. Judith rolled her eyes and started walking away from the table "Why do I always have to do it?" she growled, stomping upstairs for her brother._

" _Man, that bitch over there got some nice bummers, if ya know what I mean" he said seductively, glaring at the girl's ass while she was walking up the stairs._

 _The women turned around with such hatred in her eyes from his sudden comment. She stomped over to him and dropped the hot coffee on his injured hand._

 _He yelled from the burning pain "You fuckin whore!" he shouted, slamming everything from the table to the floor. "Now you clean all this up now!"._

 _Few minutes later, a blonde boy wearing a clown mask came directly to the table. The stepfather gazed at him with angry eyes "Take that fuckin mask off Micheeelle" he said, harshly pulling the mask from his face. The boy sneered his green eyes at him "I...hate you" he growled at him._

" _And I hate you" he growled back, angrily._

" _Stop it you two! Michael what took you so long to come down here? You have to eat breakfast and get ready for school" his mother asked._

" _Sorry mom, I had to flush down Elvis this morning; he died" he said, looking down at his lap and twiddling his fingers. His mother came over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder "Aw...I'm sorry honey, I can get you another rat, I promise"._

" _It's just a fucking dirty-ass, mother-fucking rat. Who gives a shit about a dirty animal" the bearded man growled._

 _The women rolled her eyes and placed a soft kiss on her son's forehead "Now Michael, go to school and be on your best behavior ok?" she said, while her son smiled back and nodded._

 _I smiled at the scene between the love of the mother to her only son. It took me some time to realize this was probably a dream of Michael's childhood; it's sad to see what an asshole of a stepfather and bitch of a sister treats him. The only person that treated him right, was his very own mother._

 _I decided to walk towards the door to head outside. Before I placed my hand on the doorknob; everything went black._

I knew the dream was over, as I felt myself in a laying down position. My eyes were too tired to open and I tried to shift my body to a more comfortable position.

 _But...something didn't feel right._

The soft, warmth of Michael's huge body has vanished. It was cold and feeling frustrated of Michael's sudden absence, left me worried. After taking a deep yawn, I slowly got out of my bed to search for Michael.

In a matter of minutes...I got tired of searching. I went to my kitchen to make breakfast; tuna sandwich with some cranberry juice. While sitting on my table, I suddenly stopped munching on my food when I heard the sound of footsteps.

 _It sounded like footsteps..._

Holding the food in my mouth while inspecting the smallest of sounds; the footsteps were heard again. I swallowed my food nervously "Hello? Michael?" I said, no response back.

Refusing to continue eating, I pushed my plate away and slowly got up. The sounds of the footsteps becoming heavier and closer, I darted up the stairs. Not paying attention of what's ahead of me as a rammed into a hard object and tumbled down the stairs. My heavy body falling and hitting the hard surface, leaving me groaning in pain. Trying to fight the pain, I slightly opened one eye and I saw a glimpse of white heading towards me.

 _It got closer and closer...until it stopped, tilting its head._

 _My world came into darkness...again._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Choke

(Reader's Pov)

I remembered all of it…

The dream, eating breakfast, and freaking out. I moaned from this shooting twinge of pain on my forehead from the crazy fall. Without even thinking right, this wouldn't had happened. It was just Michael all along; I guess freaking out got the best of me. I think I hurt my ankle really bad; I feel really sore there.

My eyes refused to open; my body felt limp.

Wanting to get up and take an ibuprofen for the pain but I just don't want to get up. Beginning to cover myself with my blanket, the sound of heavy footsteps were closeby. I purposely tried to shut my eyes so he'll think I'm asleep.

A muffled, slight breathing was heard; yup that was him and I am glad it's him. The footsteps slowly walked in front me, then I felt his calloused hands caress my cheeks. Then he brought a single digit to my ear, then to my hair. I couldn't help but smile and chuckle a bit "Ok, ok, I'm not sleeping, that tickles" I chuckled, pushing his hand back.

I opened my eyes to the man standing before me; all 6'7 foot of him with navy blue coveralls and his white mask. I reached a slow hand out and touched his slightly dirty attire and tugged it "Next time, let me know it's you so I won't freak out and fall off the stairs again. I really did hurt myself" I told him.

No sound or movement; just his breathing noise. I sighed "I'm really glad your safe and here with me Michael. But I'm afraid people, even Dr. Loomis are going to be searching for you here or anywhere else. I don't want them to think that I'm hiding you. Me and you can get into a lot of trouble".

His breathing became heavier and I noticed his hands were forming into a fist. His dark glare never off my focus. I slowly got on my knees to stand in front of him; my head barely reaching his abdomen. I knew he was getting frustrated with my sudden comment so I wrapped my arms around his waist "Hey, it's alright, I won't tell anybody. We'll work on this together aight?".

Nothing…

"Let me see you nod. Is that a plan Mikey?" I mewled at him, he nodded, knowing he liked the nickname I gave him.

I gave him a devious smile "Good". Fighting the pain, my legs slowly stood up and I was standing on my bed, same height like Michael. I wrapped my arms around his neck, keeping a stare at those breath-taking eyes. Even though he had a mask on, I can see a glimpse of those dark green eyes. The mask just makes them look black. I started caressing his masked face "I still wonder Michael, like why haven't you killed me yet. What makes me special?" I asked him, seeing his eyes have widened from my sudden question. I slid a hand on the mask's faux hair, never losing contact "Can you answer me that?" I asked him, his arms started trembling.

No answer..

"So, your not going to answer me? Ok then, that's how you wanna play it". I pushed myself away from him, wanting to get off the bed, then he pulled me into me with and iron grip around my waist. Not wanting to leave this bond.

"Let...me...go" I commanded him, his hug getting tighter. "Michael, this hurts, please listen to me and let me go".

"I'm going to count to three and you better let me go or else. 1...2...3" I sighed, getting irritated for him not listening.

"You know what.." I stopped my sentence, suddenly reached my lips to his neck and biting that one spot; sucking and biting but not to a point where it would cause bleeding. Suddenly, a moan escaped from under the mask. I let my lips go from his neck, my bite forming into a bruised hickey. I smirked at him and crossed my arms; staring at him again. His eyes were a mixed of surprised and confusion. "You did'nt like that did-" I stopped my sentence, as I began feeling a hard substance forming between his legs.

"Oh, no" I thought. "I just made him hard" I thought, feeling like slapping myself to the face.

My eyes widened at him, not knowing what to do. Within seconds, he starts lifting his mask up to the nose and he starts biting my own neck, repeating the process of what I did to him. Moans of pain and pleasure escaped my throat, it hurts, but damn it felt good. "Oh Michael" I called to him, he starting sucking and licking my neck. We both laid down on the bed, him on top of me, never leaving my neck. I pressed a hand in back his head, pushing his head into me more.

He was so rough and brutal but he is a killer after all. "I love this brutal side of you Mikey".

He finally let go of my neck with a pop, and reached to grab his knife. He pointed the sharp tip to my face. I was confused at first, but I think I knew what he was asking for. I turned my neck so that the bruise can me shown. I gasped as a felt a pinch on my bruise, then I felt warm liquid run down my neck. Michael clamped his mouth around it and started sucking on it, really hard. "Oh Michael. Yes...yes...let me be yours".

I felt his hard cock rubbing on my thighs, it was so hard that it was hurting my sore legs. I couldn't also help but feel myself being moist down there with my arousal. I reached a hand toward his cock and started to play with it while it was still covered in his attire. Michael growled and let go of my neck and looked at me with a shocked expression in his eyes. I looked at him with puppy eyes "Can..Can I touch it?" I asked, hoping that I didn't scare him.

He made a slight nod and I started unbuttoning his jumpsuit until I could see boxers with a huge lump. I reached my hand and grasped his huge member and I began pumping it up and down. I could see his eyes behind his mask going back and his breathing sounding like scuffing. Rubbing around the base of the tip, I felt precum gliding beautifully on my hands.

"You like this Mikey?" I said, teasing him.

No words; he was really enjoying it. I took out my hand which had pre cum on it and slowly slipped my fingers in my mouth, enjoying the sweet and salty taste of him. His eyes never leaving me as I teased him more. He was really enjoying this, and I was the one finally torturing him now.

I wanted to torture him more.

"Stand up" I said firmly, he hesitated for a second before he listened and stood up on his tall figure.

I stood on my knees and placed myself in front of him. I pulled his boxers down slowly, watching him tense up a bit, I stopped. Then after a few seconds I pulled the boxers down more, then his big 10 inch penis pops out and dangles before forming hard again. I gasped to his extremely large size, my mouth began watering, dying to see how he tastes like.

I looked up at him and begin licking the tip of his penis, testing to see his reaction as I licked him with a smile to my face.

 _I got him. His heavy breathing came again quickly._

I took half his length in my mouth; which is all I can fit because he's so damn big. I began sucking on him and pumping my hand on it at the same fuckin time.

His legs started trembling slightly, making whines under his breath. I tried to take his member into me further, until I choked; big amounts of saliva pouring out of my mouth. Suddenly, he makes a painful hiss and I quickly slipped away out of his cock .

Did I hurt him? Oh no…

"I'm sorry, did I hurt-"

"Don't fucking stop!" he growled at me. I watched him with amazement that he talked. After all the years with Dr. Loomis and the times with me; he never spoke a word.

"Did you...Did you just-" he cut me off again, as he grabbed my head and put his penis back in my mouth forcefully.

He made me pumped in and out of his penis; making me do choking noises. I grabbed his waist and tried to follow his rhythm; this beautiful torture.

I knew he was near as I felt him moan loudly and did the process faster. I tried to catch my breath every time he pulls out; he is not making me breath.

Suddenly, within 10 seconds, his arms and legs start shaking. He releases his seeds in my throat, he pulls out with a pop, and I swallowed his cum.

We both tried to catch our breaths. Few minutes later, we both calmed down, and we both cradled each other in the bed. His back was pressed against my back, his arms wrapped around me protectively.

"Michael...you know I love you right?" I asked him.

He didn't say anything. No movement and no noise, just his now calmed breathing.

I sighed, then I tried to close my eyes to take a nap with him.

"Love you too" I heard him say. My cheeks became a blush pink hearing him say those words in his handsome deep voice.

I started to caress his calloused hands and he did the same back. We both fell into a deep slumber, happily.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Deep bond**

Warning: Sexual content

Me and Michael cradled each other, with only the heavy sound of breathing from our recent actions. My tongue still intercepting the sweet and salty taste from his cum; I still felt horny.

He has orgasmed before me and I want it bad. I began imagining his huge, pulsating-veined length inside of me. I took advantage and made my first move; my hand rubbing on the large mass behind his underwear. Michael tensed up and lifted his head, with a look of curiosity and a shocked expression in his intense, green eyes.

An eyebrow and one side of my lips with a quirk, I looked straight into his eyes "You know, I wonder how it would feel to have you inside me" I tried teasing him; his eyes widened even more.

I slowly rose and teasingly began to remove my clothing, little by little. My 40 D breasts were exposed and all was left is my black "Pink brand" panties. Michael's length started to twitch behind the gray fabric. He slowly got up and hung his huge legs off the bed; leaving him in a sitting position. The bed sunk due to his huge, heavy-built body. Before my fingers startled to fiddle with my panties, all of a sudden, I felt a hard grip clamp around my wrist. My face jolted up to see Michael with a frightening, but yet, with a alluring expression with want.

He got his favorite kitchen knife and slowly maneuvered it under the thin fabric of my underwear. The sharp, cold touch of it scraping against my delicate skin, in seconds my panties got sliced off like a piece of paper.

My wet pussy exposed; feeling the cold air from the room. Michael suddenly brought a finger and pressed it on my vagina; swirling his finger around. He kept an angry-looking stare at me, for what it seems like he's testing me for any reaction from me. It felt good, not the greatest. His thick, calloused finger glistening with my juices; but when he brought it up near the top, I hissed and moaned in sensitivity.

He knew my weak spot and started to rub a finger on my clitoris. My breathing became heavy and my hips began to twitch; fighting this pleasure. I can tell behind his white mask, he had a smirk to his face. Suddenly, he stood up to his full height and lifted me up; smashing my back hard against the cold, white walls. Each of my thighs on each side of his broad shoulders. I gasped as a felt his warm, wet tongue glide on my bundle of nerves:

" _Mmmm. Oh fuck. Yeee. . Oooohhh"._

He sucked and slurped on my pink bundle that was making me go wild. He was holding back chuckles, loving my reactions. Loving this torture he had going on with me. Another gasp escaped my lips as he pulled my folds and went back to my clit; being rougher this time. My hips began to buck unsteadily; my muffin rocking against his exposed nose, and lips glistened with my juices:

" _Oh yes Michael, I'm almost there!" I yelled, as I was close to my peak._

Michael picked up speed with his tongue, now flicking my clit, I felt the electrifying picking up in my bundle and lower abdomen. My legs trembled aggressively...I was now near:

"I-I'm cumming!".

I let out a scream and rolled my eyes up as I hit my orgasm. Michael moaned deeply and he started to lick my cum that landed on his lips. My body collapsed and I was out of breath. Michael began to lower my body to midway; now my butt was pressed up against his lower abdomen. Suddenly, I jolted and moaned in pleasure as he slid his huge member inside me; my soaked pussy making it an easier entrance.

Michael didn't move; not spoke at all. All he did was held my chin up to look at him, his glare behind the dark holes of the white mask. I stared at him; never leaving my gaze as my walls adjusted to his massive length. His fingers taking away any hair strands that were in my face, he started to pump in and out very slowly:

"Oh Michael...mmmm...".

The only thing heard behind his mask was his sound of breathing and the wet, squishing sound of us; connecting together in this bond. I can't believe I've met this man for such a short time and we are already having sex.

It felt like we known each other for a long time. The way he protects me and dominates me; leaving others to kill. A whimper escaped from me when he starts picking up speed. I sware, I love the way he groans behind that mask, mumbling who knows what.

The feeling came back again; I felt like I was going to cum again. Michael viciously fucked me and pounded me that it hurt at the same time; his head hitting hard against my cervix. Then, within 10 seconds, Michael let out a deep growl and his arms and legs trembled as he released into me:

" _MMMMMMMMMmm!"_

I screamed as I reached my second climax; my body slammed on the floor as Michael's body went limb and tried to breath.

"It'll be easier to breath if you didn't have it on" I said to him with a raised eyebrow and smirk to my lips. Michael rolled his eyes and slowly got up and helped me up as well.

"I-I'm going to go shower to clean myself up. You can join me if you want" I said, he nodded and we both got undressed and went in the shower.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Shower**

(Reader's Pov)

My body simmered under the hot water, made me relax, making me shut my eyes as it pours down on me. I just stood there, waiting for him to come inside and join me. My heart skipped a beat as he thrashly pushes the shower curtains aside, the sliding of the rings making a screeching sound.

My eyes widened and lips smiled from the full view of him; Lean, toned- muscles, broad shoulders, big dick, and he was very tall. A small giggle escaped my lips because he still had his captain kirk mask on. 'I guess the mask will get cleaned up too' I thought.

I stepped away from the hot water and gestured him to come to it. He obeyed and went under the hot water; his eyes locked on me with no reaction from it. "Can I wash you?" I asked him, holding out the blue sponge to his view. A quick nod was all the answer I need, as I begin on his chest; scrubbing in circular motions from his chest down to his stomach. Next, I began scrubbing is toned arms and tried to get his neck but the neck was masked on too. I sighed 'How is his hair and face going to be washed? I need to try to get the damn thing off' I thought to myself.

"Michael, can I take your mask off so I can wash your hair and face?" I said, receiving a dumbfounded expression from his eyes, along with a low grunt.

"Come on now, I've seen your face before. Do you trust me don't you?" I said. He glared at me for 10 more seconds before he nodded "Thank you, but, I'll take it slow ok?" he nodded again. I brought two of my hands on each side of his mask to try to get a hold of it, but his height was a problem. "Can you bend down a bit, your very tall" I chuckled.

After reaching a hold of it, I slowly slipped the mask up and stopped when he flinched as I reached above his nose. Knowing he was nervous, I slowly pressed my lips against his soft ones, to show him he can trust me. He accepted my kiss and moaned as I pulled down his lips. My tongue pressed against his mouth, asking for entrance. He gave me permission and parted his lips and my tongue slipped right in. I slowly continued to pull the mask til it was right off; now extremely wet. Michael suddenly pulled away his tongue from my mouth and his eyes shut before fluttering them open. I smiled, and brought a hand to his cheek and swiped away his now wet hair strands "You have such a handsome face michael, I bet no one knows how handsome you really are behind that mask" I told him smoothly, he looked away, blush forming on his cheeks.

"Now, let me wash that face and hair" I said, he nodded. I lathered his head with ' _Tresemme shampoo and conditioner'_ and washed his face with ' _apricot blackhead scrub'_.

After is hair was washed, I surprised him, by standing on my knees on the shower floor and grasping his cock. He twinged, and moaned in pleasure. I looked up right at him and starting teasing him by licking his swollen head in wet circles; tasting his sweet precum. My hands began stroking and I put his whole cock as far as I can in my throat:

"MMMMmmm...Yye...mmmm" He moaned.

It was sexier now and I was already wet since I can now see his face reaction without his mask. His mouth was parted slightly, and his eyes will roll up as I kept sucking him; eating him.

"Oh Michael, you like this?" I asked him, he nodded right away. "Let me make you feel better sweetheart, I'll just keep doing it, il you cum. Will you cum for me?" He tried to nod, his eyes were now looking like the were in back of his head. My hands picking up speed, pulling the skin back, making it look circumcised. His legs began to buck, his dick which was producing precum, rubbing on my face. Grabbing his dick firmly and pointed in upward, I started to clamp my mouth around his testies and suck on them; he hissed:

" _GGgrrrr….mmm….oh...oh…a, al, ah"_ I was surprised he was trying to moan out my name, which made even more wet. I began using on my hands and started swirling my pink bundle and flesh around in circular motions.

His started to tremble and out of nowhere, he grabs a chunk out of my hair and releases me from his balls and presses his cock into my throat; three more hard thrusts, making me gag, he came:

"Ah. Ah. Ah...mmmm...MMMMMMM!" he cried, letting the over-powering sensation take over him.

I swallowed his cum and stood to my full height again, standing in front of him, still breathing heavily and looking exhausted. I couldn't help but chuckle "I love torturing you like that, this was fun" I chuckled he rolled his eyes and smirked. For some reason, I couldn't keep my stare off of him.

 _What's he hiding? What's keeping him from showing his face to me or anyone, besides being known as a committed murderer. His face had some imperfections, like some small scars on his cheek, above the arch of his eyebrow. He also had a big scar running from his eyebrow, all the way down, passing his eyes but not directly down his eyelid; it'll just make him look like 'Scar' from 'The Lion King'._

Suddenly, I decided to grab his head, my hands on each side and bring his head close; leaning against my head. I closed my eyes "Michael, don't be afraid to show me who you really are. Don't listen to what others have to say about you; Monster, freak, stupid, evil, or... _shit-head_. I felt him tense up a bit " You're not a monster Michael, your just a regular human being who had a tough childhood, and the anger and abuse made you act different and made you so mad, rage that you couldn't control; I get that. I-It's not your fault, it's theirs".

Michael began to tremble and let out a whine "I know you hate being reminded of all this, but, just to let you know, there is someone who loves you. I love you Michael, your not a monster to me, I'm not afraid and don't forget that" I looked up into his eyes; eyes red now and tears forming in them. I leaned in for another kiss and he gave in and pressed in my lips harder and wrapped his arms around my neck, never wanting to let me go as the water still poured down on the both of us.

He made small whines. 'Was he crying?' I thought nervously. I patted his back "It's ok Michael, let it all out, I'm here". As soon as his whines receded "Now, lets get out of the shower ok?" I said, he nodded in reply.

I handed him a white towel and I started wrapping the towel around myself and we both stepped out of the steamy bathroom. Michael, passed me and I quickly blushed, noticing his was still nude, only drying his hair and wetting the floor.

I walked up to him and laid a hard slap against his buttocks. He jolted up and turned to look at me with a shocked expression, I laughed "Your leaving wet spots on the floor, your were supposed to dry your body too. Take you and your lily-white ass in the room and dry up" I laughed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Sister**

Scavenging through my drawers to look for something decent to wear, I paused, almost forgetting about the massive figure slumping on my bed. I sighed "You don't have clothes do you?" I asked him. He stayed silent and looked at me with a emotionless face as usual. Within seconds he pointed at the ground where his coveralls were laying on, I nodded " You can't just wear that all the time, you need normal clothes too" I giggled.

A soft grunt was all I heard from him. I walked towards him and sat myself next to him, admiring his beautiful facial features, along with his beautiful green eyes and wet drippy hair. His wet long locks dangled in front of his face makes him look like a 'Tarzan'. I blushed "Listen...when I'm done getting ready I'm going to head to the store real quick to get you some clothes alright? Will you be ok staying here by yourself for a bit? It'll only take a half hr" I spoke softly to him. He turned to me and did barely a nod. I smiled "Alright" I said, slowly giving him a peck on his cheek. "I'm going to leave in 5 minutes" I said, before going back to my duties trying to find a good outfit.

I gave Michael another kiss before I left. Taking in my surroundings before stepping into the car and roared the engine. I decided to go to DD's because I know they had very nice clothes for a cheap price.

(Story's Pov)

The Boogeyman watched through the kitchen glass window, watching the white car drove out of plain sight. He sighed. His eyes shifted towards what use to be his old house, where it all happened, on a Halloween night over a decade ago.

 _Where he killed his sister Judith..._

 _Where he killed his abusive stepfather..._

 _Where his mother committed suicide, mourning over the loss of her family and her son being taken._

Michael didn't know about his mother's death til Dr. Loomis told him in a private meeting. Michael showed no emotion in his face over the loss of his mother. He did not cry, did not react, but deep down within his chest, he did care about her. She was the only one who actually cared about him. That is the reason why he did not kill her. Even when Michael had his break downs, tantrums, and had hard times she will always try to make him feel better and provide him with love.

But what happened to his sister 'Boo'? All Dr. Loomis had said was that she was in a safe place, with a new family. Michael's hands began to clench, causing his knuckles to turn pale.

 _Where was his sister?_

 _Who took her?_

 _Does she remember him? Does she remember she had a brother or if her real family got killed?_

Where is 'Boo'?

He preferred calling her Boo than her real name 'Angel Myers'.

Michael was dozing off for who knows how long. A white car pulls up into the driveway and out comes Alexis with a couple of bags. A small smile crept on his lips 'His mother isn't actually the only one who cared about him after all, he has her" he thought.

Alexis opened the door slowly ad peered her head through "Hello?" She called out. A small smile escaped her lips when she caught a sight of him, still in his towel "Hey Michael, I got some clothes for you and I hope they fit" I said, handing him the bags. He looked hesitant at first, I chuckled "Its ok, now go upstairs in the room and change ok?". He looked at me with unsureness in his eyes, like if something is bothering him. I didn't know what what going on through his mind "Michael, does the clothes bother you?". Nothing. "Is their something important you want to talk about?" I asked him, receiving a small nod. I sighed "Get changing, then we can communicate"I said, he stomped upstairs and I sat on the couch waiting for his return.

I glimpsed at a sight of Michael slowly making his way down the stairs with his new outfit on. He was wearing a simple plain black T-shirt with blue skinny jeans, all star converse while wearing new white socks. My cheeks felt sore, feeling the blush taking over them "You look good Michael. Come on and sit" I gestures him to sit next to him so we can try to communicate. Michael sat down slowly, still adjusting to the skinny jeans. I set down a notepad and pencil on the coffee table next to us since I know he can write. I gave the notepad and told him to write on whats bothering him.

 _He starting writing..._

He wrote the word _'Sister'._

My eyes widened _"You have a sister?"._ He nodded. I smiled _"What was her name?"._

 _'Angel Myers'_ he wrote.

 _"Thats a cute name. But wait, didn't you-_

He wrote quickly _'Didn't kill my baby sister'._

 _"You had two sisters? Dr. Loomis didnt tell me anything about that"._

He wrote ' _Of course he wouldn't. He wouldn't tell me where she was. All I knew is that she is with a new family'._

My eyes widened, figured out his younger sister wasn't killed, instead she was adopted by another family. _"Michael, what about your sister? What do you me to do about it?"_ I looked at him curiously.

He let out a low sigh _'I want her back so we can be a family again'_ he wrote. I felt nervous because I know what attempts Michael is willing to pull to get his sister back after all these years. " _Michael, you don't even know where she lives"_ I said.

A slight smirk laid on his lips and he wrote again ' _I don't, but, you will help me find her since Dr. Loomis trusts you'._

And that is when I felt my heart sunk.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Betrayal**

My hands were trembling, trying to rethink of what I've just read from the little note Michael handed to me. Basically, he wanted me to lie to Dr. Loomis, my boss, into getting him to talk about the location of his little sister. It was too risky, as I could lose my job and possibly...go to jail. I know their trying to keep her from him, they didn't want him to know about her, to seem like she didn't existed; just to keep her safe. To be honest, even though he said he wouldn't put her in harm, I still have doubts in his word...he killed many people without mercy. I am still surprised I am still alive, but, I was the only one in that cruel sanitarium that would support him and show him some sympathy and love. I just felt bad, he is cute, he seemed lonely, and I didn't like how the other fuckers treated him. No one should treat their patients like that, their human beings; their people.

I stared at Michael with widened eyes "Michael...I know what your thinking but its too risky and I can get into trouble" I said firmly. His eyes had a confusion look to them before his brows arched, I knew he was mad. He immediately reached over and tapped the note harshly, multiple times, indicating he wants me to do it. I looked down onto the note and looked up into his green eyes with a worried expression. I didn't say nothing at all. Then, before I can say something, I was being pinned down against the couch with great force. Michael has grabbed my neck and I was being choked to death. Tears started to fall down my corners while I stared straight into his green ones; which now turned into a darker green. I tried to call his name and to tell him to stop but it was useless, being under his hold. Luckily, he let go of me within 10 seconds and I fell hard to the wood floor on my weight; coughing and hacking.

I began to cry and now I felt confused. He tried to hurt me, I thought he loved me and he wouldn't lay a hand on me - he betrayed me. Suddenly, I felt him loom over me and try to pick me up to sit down on the couch, but I refused to be carried by him so my fists starting throwing hard punches in his chest and arms. He didn't even make a sound like if he was in any pain, all he did was go on his knees in front of me and check to see if I was hurt. I shot him a glare and yelled " You almost killed me! I thought you loved me...and _now_ I know that your a monster!". His eyes widened, like if he felt surprised with my sudden lash out and my words. I small whine was all I heard from him and he tried to touch my hair and push it aside, receiving a hard slap to the face in return. He started to breath heavily and turned and looked at me with such hostile; didn't even rub his face from the slap. " I don't want to deal with you right now. Get out of my house!" I yelled at him, pointing at the door. Me and him stared eye to eye for who knows how long before he picked me up without will. "Let me go! Michael what are you do-" I didn't finish as I was thrown out of my thoughts and went into total darkness.

I woke up with a gasp, like if I been poured with ice-cold water. Everything seemed dark and blurry. My eyes couldn't detect my surroundings and my head hurt and was thumping. After my eyes adjusted, I had a feeling that I wasn't in my own house due to the dark room with torn up wall paper, broken shattered glass on the floor, vandalized wood, and the decorations that looked like it belonged to a small boy. What is this place? Where am I? I wondered. I tried to move but my hands were cuff-tied and one of my legs were tied down with rope against one of the bed legs. I was put out of my thoughts by the sound of heavy footsteps. Suddenly, the doorknob was creaking before the door was slammed open, revealing a huge form Michael. Tears already started plastering down my cheeks; he kidnapped me out of my own house and is keeping me as a prisoner. I'm guessing its because of my sudden physical anger towards him and for not agreeing to help him find his sister through Dr. Loomis. Michael walked towards me very slowly, with each heavy step, I stared at him and scooted myself more back. He noticed and he stops walking, tilting his head. I looked at him with confusion "Why am I here? Why did you tie me up and what is this place?" I said, he didn't reply. "Answer me! I know you can talk Michael!" I yelled at him. Suddenly, he spoke "My house" he said with a tone. I was locked inside his childhood home "Why did you tie me up Michael; I thought you loved me" I mumbled, before more tears streamed down. " If you loved me, you will help me find my sister" he said. I replied "That's all you want? Why do you need to find her Michael, she has her own life to live, and she probably doesn't even know you exist!". Michael suddenly towered over me with his evil glare "No! That's not true! I don't care if she is ok. She belongs to me and were family, I need her back!" He growled. "Leave...her...alone! I am not losing my job or going to jail to just help an escaped mental retarded patient, who is a psychopath, just to look for his long-lost sister who probably forgot about you!" I yelled at him, thinking I may have gone to far for what I said. I indeed went to far, as he turned around and his eyes widened and he looked very anger, upper lips turned into a slight snarl; like if he's trying to hold his anger. I noticed he was squeezing his knuckles too hard that their turning white. He was trembling too hard, growling, that was afraid what he was going to do next. I looked at him with frightened eyes "I-I'm sorry Michael, I didn't mean those words I said!" I stuttered, nervously. Suddenly, my body jolted as Michael punched the door so hard that it broke off, leaving shattered wood pieces on the floor, followed by traces of crimson blood dripping from his hand. I widened my eyes with terror at him, he looked at me with such pain in his eyes, before he stormed out of the room, leaving me alone in this dark old place.

****Sorry I took so long to update this story. I've been going through some tough times with family which left me stressed out and not have the eager to write. I also updated my Texas chainsaw story too, if you haven't read that yet. I'll try to update as much as I can...Please be patient and Happy Mother's Day!


	14. Chapter 14

The white masked killer carefully journeyed through his neighborhood in search of his long lost little sister, Angel Myers. He knew he had to hurry. By tommorow, he knew Dr. Loomis will question for the absence of one of his workers.

 _And of course...Dr. Loomis will already assume it had to do with him._

He didn't mean to hurt Alexis or frighten her, but she had betray him. She promised she will help and stay by his side forever...which was a total lie. He cant trust her anymore. She would probably tell someone of his actions. He thought she loved him for who he is. If she wasn't willing to risk her job for him, then she doesn't love him. All he wanted was to ﬁnd his sister, because Dr. Loomis is keeping him from ﬁnding her and discovering her existence. He knew she is still alive. She should be around 15-16 years old by now.

 _She was taking away from him, ever since she was a infant._

Lurking in the night, Michael tried to ﬁnd a way to  
break into the sanitarium. The place where he suffered and lived most of his life for his past sinister actions. Usually, only the night guards and graveyard shift janitors were the only ones in the hospital, so he has to be careful. Suddenly, he heard someone whistling a tune nearby. He carefully crept up, gripping his favorite blade on one of his hands incase anything goes ugly. From a distance, he spots a night guard outside whistling and smoking a cigarette.

 _...ﬁgures..._

Luckily, the door behind the oﬃcer was left slightly open. Michael had to ﬁnd a way to take the guard away from the metal door. Michael then decided to tap his knife on one of the trash cans. The guard quickly took notice, Michael immediately hides behind the black trash bin. "Who's there? You better come out, I ain't playing no games" the guard said ﬁrmly. Michael slowly walked around the trash can and tried to sneak away towards the door until...the guard spotted him "Stop right there! Put your god damn hands up!". Refusing to raise his hands up, Michael slowly turned around to face the oﬃcer, looking at him with his death glare, behind the black holes of his white mask. " _Ssshit..._ Michael. Your alive?" the guard said, sounding nervous. Shaking his arms while pointing the gun at the boogieman, "I n-need you to stay right there and let me turn you in Michael". The guard slowly walked closer to Michael, carrying handcuffs in one side. Michael tilted his head to one side and just stood still. Once the oﬃcer was close enough to grab his hands, Michael quickly grabbed the guard and tried to suffocate him, before compressing his knife in the oﬃcers side. Within seconds, the oﬃcer immediately slammed onto the ground, crimson blood oozing from his side.

Michael knew exactly where Dr. Loomis oﬃce was, so that was the ﬁrst place he would be heading too. He cautiously checked his surroundings while taking foot towards his doctors oﬃce. Finally in front of his oﬃce door, he tried to pry the door open but it wouldn't budge.

 _Locked..._

Michael punched a hole through the glass door window and turned the knob from the other side. Hopefully no one heard the glass break, he needed to ﬁnd answers. Immediately, he started to look into  
Dr. Loomis's desk, which was ﬁlled with stacks of papers. Looking and reading through the papers, he found the answers he's been looking for. On one of the papers, it says that his sister went to live with a foster family. He even found a old photo of him, his mother, Judith, and his baby sister in which he called "Boo". His heart wrenched and he partially crumbled the photo in his hand.

 _How could she been taken away from him? She's my little sister...she and his mom were the only ones who loved him in his childhood. She is family and he deserves to see her again and get her back._

Finding the address of her foster family, Michael began walking to leave from this mental hospital. While walking downstairs, someone shouts and stops him from going any further downstairs. It was Max..."M-Michael...what are you doing here?". Michael recognized Max, he's one of the only janitors who actually felt sympathy for him being mistreated and locked up in this living hell hole. Putting his head down, looking ashamed "Michael...a lot people are looking for you, they want to turn you in. You're a danger to this community Michael". Michael began clenching his hands until they turned white. "There's nothing you can do Michael, it's better if I turn you in. Everything will be better and I'll make sure no one mistreats you again" Max said, while taking out handcuffs from one of his pockets. He slowly walks towards Michael, trembling his arms "Everything will be ok-" Suddenly, Michael pushed Max towards the ground. Max immediately got up, but it was too late, Michael grabbed him from his back neck and forced his head into a large bucket ﬁlled with water. Max struggled from the grip of the boogieman and struggled to breathe. Finally, 10 seconds later, Michael knocks Max into the ground, watching him breathing heavily and shaking with panic. Michael's eyes headed towards a television. He slowly lifts the heavy tv up high in the air, standing in front of Max. Max's eyes widened "Please no, I was always nice to you Michael". After Max says that, Michael smashed Max's head with the weight of the television, leaving him dead.

 _If he was his friend, he wouldn't betray him by taking him back to this place..._


End file.
